Life dealing with good and the bad times
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius Roarson who is an army general. His mother is a simple home maker. Every man on his father's side served in a branch of the military. Lion-o soon goes into the Navy like his grandfather and rises quickly through the ranks. Now the youngest Captain in the Navy he is now in the home front. He soon meets a young lioness who he falls for.


_Lion-o is the son of Claudius Roarson who is an army general. His mother is a simple home maker. Every man on his father's side served in a branch of the military. His uncle was Colonel in the Marines. His great uncle was Major General in the air force. His Grandfather was in the Navy as a fleet admiral. Lion-o soon goes into the Navy like his grandfather and rises quickly through the ranks. Now the youngest Captain in the Navy he is now in the home front. He soon meets a young lioness who he falls for. What does the future hold for these two?_

chapter 1

Lion-o was now packing up he was heading into the Navy like his Grandfather. "Lion-o I'm proud of you son," Claudius said.

"I'll miss you," Leona said hugging him.

"Mom, everything will be alright." Lion-o said.

He headed off and made it to the Navy training camp. "Okay, now I'm your drill coach, I am Commander Trav, you will call me Sir, do I make myself clear?!" he said.

"Sir yes sir!" everyone said.

"Okay sound off if you're here," Trav said. "Evet Allen!" he said.

"Here," Evet said.

"Torr Brixon!" Trav said.

"Here!" Torr said.

Trav went down the list. "Lion-o Roarson!" Trav said.

"Here!" Lion-o said.

"Roarson? As in Leonardo Roarson?" Trav asked.

"He was my Grandfather sir," Lion-o said.

"Why are you here?" Trav asked.

"Every man on my father's side has served in a branch of the military, my father was in the army, my uncle was a Marine, my great uncle was in the air force, I wanted to be in the Navy like my Grandfather sir, I want to be here sir, to do my part sir." Lion-o said.

"Good, I don't expect to lolly gag got it!?" Trav said.

"Sir yes sir!" Lion-o said.

"Bengali Whiter!" Trav said.

"Here!" Bengali said.

"Scalaro Zicker!" Trav said.

"Here!" Scalaro said.

"Are you Slithe's son?" Trav asked.

"Yes sir!" Scalaro said.

"He's a good friend my and I want you to push yourself to the limit like everyone else do I make myself clear?!" Trav said.

"Sir yes sir!" Scalaro said.

"Okay all you recruits get some rest you have a long first week a head of you and I expect to be up bright and early tomorrow do I make myself clear?" Trav asked.

"Sir yes sir!" everyone said.

Lion-o saw there were many different kinds of animals there. Lizards, dogs, birds, fishmen, hippos, frogs, deer, and even cats.

At five in the morning Trav came into the room and shouted. "RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

That woke everybody up. The first week was tough but Lion-o and the others made it through.

The second week was tough but the pushed on through. They got used to waking up early in the morning.

Lion-o wrote home and told his parents everything is going fine and about all different animal friends he made and he misses them and hopes to see them soon.

Week three was plenty hard too. The fourth week was rigorous but everyone did fine and were in a lot better condition then before. Week five was mostly brush up Lion-o chose to become an officer in the Navy.

Finally Lion-o and the others passed the final inspection.

Lion-o had his first assignment he was going over seas. He was gone for ten months and came back home. He was a chief petty officer. He was out saw a woman that got his heart beating so fast that it skipped a beat. "Hello, I'm Lion-o Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Hello, I'm Liosia Clawer," she said. She had very light blonde hair and had soft white and cream fur.

They started to date. Liosia worked as a pediatrician. Lion-o's year leave was almost up. Lion-o kissed her good-bye and before he did he proposed and she said yes.

Lion-o was now back on the ship and rose through the ranks quickly now he was a commander. Many of the other's looked up to him they called him the diamond in the rough and the chosen one among the newbies. Lion-o was flattered but he kept serious and was a determined.

"Lion-o many of the recruits are impressed with you," Scalaro said.

"Yes they are they want to be just like you, you are one of the youngest people to become a commander." Bengali said.

"I know but I try to brag about it, it wasn't handed to me I worked very hard for this," Lion-o said.

"Yes we know, no one works as hard as you," Bengali said.

There was an attack and Lion-o saved Bengali and Scalaro's lives. He got a scare on his leg from a cut but it wasn't serious. He got stitched up. Lion-o moved up another rank. He was Now Captain Lion-o Roarson. The new youngest Captain at 21.

Lion-o made it home it was going to be awhile before he would go back. He had 24 months at home.

Lion-o showed his parents the scar he received. "Boy son you got lucky to escape with just that," Claudius said.

"I know, Bengali and Scalaro were lucky too, they will have a couple of scars but they thanked me for saving their lives," Lion-o said.

"Yes and I know their families will be grateful," Leona said.

Liosia came up to Lion-o. "Now we can plan our wedding." Liosia said.


End file.
